Erario
by sweetnessnight
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre Remus y Sirius hasta llegar al sublime momento en que terminan juntos. Porque la vida y las almas de ellos trascienden el papel y se quedan a nuestro lado, en nuestra mente, en nuestros corazones. Slash. S/R
1. La vida no es justa

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a JK (excepto Remus y Sirius que se pertenecen el uno al otro).**

**I La vida no es justa**

El papel desbordaba vida o la vida se desbordaba del papel, pero el hecho es que entre los dedos de Remus Lupin los personajes saltaban de sus libros para instaurarse junto a él. _Y quién no querría estar junto a él_ se preguntaba Sirius Black observándolo silenciosamente desde su escondite habitual, notando sus cambios de expresiones y a veces también la tensión que emanaba su lobuno cuerpo a medida que pasaba las páginas con tanta delicadeza como si cada una de ellas fuera un amigo íntimo, o cómo torturaba a ese no tan inocente labio al que Sirius estaba muy dispuesto liberar para volver a apresarlo entre sus propios labios. Al fin y al cabo, nadie dijo que la vida era justa y ese labio sería la demostración. Algún día. Sin embargo Sirius Black nunca se ha caracterizado por ser paciente.


	2. Remus Lupin

**II Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin es un estudiante del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y actualmente está cursando sexto año, el penúltimo antes de que empiece el resto de su vida (o el inicio de las causales de su muerte). Remus Lupin es el alumno favorito de los profesores aunque opinen que sus compañías le han mal influenciado, ya que nunca lo han visto con sus propios ojos pero saben que Filch tiene un archivo exclusivo para él y sus amigos. Remus Lupin es un lector prácticamente nato y a veces se difumina entre las montañas de libros que guarda en su habitación, abajo de la cama. Remus Lupin es un fanático del chocolate y siempre esconde al menos uno en su baúl, aunque cada vez que cree que Remus no se dará cuenta Sirius le roba un trozo. Remus Lupin comparte secretos sobre él con sus amigos, como que Remus Lupin es un hombre lobo. Remus Lupin, sin embargo, también guarda secretos sobre él sólo con él, como que Remus J. Lupin cree estar, si no lo está completamente ya, enamorado indisolublemente de Sirius Black.


	3. Sirius Black

**III Sirius Black**

Sirius Black es el soltero de sexto curso más codiciado del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (y aunque no fuera soltero o cursara otro año causaría el mismo efecto). Sirius Black es rebelde por apariencia y aventurero por naturaleza. Sirius Black es cabeza-dura y corazón blando. Intensamente impulsivo e inadecuado pero que sin pensar daría la vida por cualquiera de sus amigos, aunque no muchos lograban entrar de esa forma a su corazón, a su alma misma. Sirius Black es aquel chico al que todos los profesores desearían odiar pero que no pueden por su encanto nato y la inteligencia y habilidad que les sorprende como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho. Sirius Black es magia de miles de personas y de bosques enteros contenidas en una sola persona. Sirius Black es un bromista por y de excelencia y disfruta hacer enojar hasta la ceguera a los distintos miembros de la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Sirius Black es mucho más de lo que aparenta y de lo que hace creer, Sirius Black es una sonrisa perdida a media tarde que ilumina los ojos y hace resplandecer el alma. Sirius Black a veces habla sin pensar y pareciera que exterioriza todos sus pensamientos tal como un niño de cuatro años, y aunque habla como nadie, no entiende la palabra "traición". Sirius Black esconde más secretos que nadie, y tal vez uno de ellos tenga que ver con cierta emoción que le embriaga cada vez que ve a cierto hombre lobo, aunque nadie sospeche nada y por esa razón Remus J. Lupin sufre hondamente y todos lo sienten en cada recoveco de su ser cada vez que le aúlla a la luna.


	4. ¿Sientes la magia?

**N/A: El drabble más largo hasta ahora y cambia el estilo. Espero que les guste! (Lo siento por la demora).**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK excepto Remus y Sirius que se pertenecen uno al otro. De forma indisoluble.**

**IV ¿Sientes la magia?**

Remus es uno de los mejores estudiantes de su generación aunque nunca lograría alcanzar el nivel de magia acumulada de sus mejores amigos, James y Sirius. James es como un torbellino de energía y magia imparable que necesita una vía de evacuación de forma diaria –que normalmente se materializaba en el quidditch o en bromas extraordinarias a los Slytherin- y Sirius… Sirius era Sirius. Algo inexplicable, indefinible. La definición más cercana es la de su propio nombre: la estrella más brillante, perteneciente a la constelación Can Mayor. Por eso, aunque Remus era un alumno excelente, algunos de los hechizos más difíciles se le resistían.

-Lo estás diciendo mal, Moony –Murmuró Sirius y se le acercó por atrás, casi pegando su pecho a la espalda de Remus.

-¿Entonces cómo se dice, oh gran maestro del Saber? –Contestó tratando de tragarse su frustración, aunque sin muchos resultados. Después de todo llevaba media hora practicando ese hechizo y le sorprendió la presencia de Sirius en la habitación.

- Tienes que dejarte llevar por la magia, no tratar de controlarla, Remus.

-Dejarme llevar por la magia, ya-Se cortó bruscamente al sentir el pecho de Sirius contra su espalda y su mano izquierda sobre su corazón cubierto por una larga cicatriz de luna llena. Cada uno de sus sentidos estaba al borde del colapso al sentir a Sirius contra su cuerpo.

-¿Sientes la magia, Moony? –Susurró.

-Sirius… -Susurró a su vez Remus en el momento en que Sirius tomaba su mano derecha con la suya y guiaba el movimiento del hechizo –Remus sintió una demoledora fuerza que iniciaba desde el centro de su pecho y se extendía por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al final de los dedos de la mano- y al instante la pequeña estatua cobraba vida y se ponía a marchar graciosamente alrededor de la mesa.

Se quedaron en esa posición bastante tiempo mirando a la estatuilla –apoyándose uno contra el otro y con las manos de Sirius sobre su corazón y su mano respectivamente-. Remus abrió la boca para decir algo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y se separaron violentamente.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen? –Peter entró saludando junto con James.

-Ayudaba a Remus con un hechizo. ¿Qué crees que hacíamos, confesarnos nuestro amor eterno?

-¿TÚ ayudando a Moony? Inusual –Dijo James subiéndose las gafas hasta sus ojos y dejando los libros sobre su cama.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, cuatrojos.

…

-¡Casi le dije, Lily! –Dijo tapándose los ojos completamente horrorizado.

-¿Cuándo me dirás eso mismo pero sin el "casi", Rem? –Contestó amablemente Lily echándole mermelada de fresa a su tostada.

Remus entre gimió y bufó hundiéndose un poco más en la silla.


	5. Merodeadores

**V Merodeadores.**

-Silencio Padfoot, nos van a atrapar.

-Tranquilízate Prongs, nadie nos puede ver.

-Pero sí oír, gilipollas.

-Cállense los dos de una buena vez.

-Lo sentimos Moony.

James y Sirius siguieron golpeándose y empujándose bajo la capa de invisibilidad un buen rato hasta que escucharon los pasos de las patas de la Señora Norris. Wormtail iba sobre el hombro de Remus (ya que si iban los cuatro como humanos no habrían cabido) y tembló al ver a la gata lo que provocó que Sirius aguantara un ataque de risa y un codazo de parte de James para que se mantuviera quieto. Estuvieron parados y en silencio por largos minutos con la mirada de la Señora Norris sobre ellos hasta que bufó y siguió caminando.

-Larguémonos de aquí, Filch está en el piso de arriba.

-Gracias por la información Moony –Dijo James poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la Torre de Gryffindor y finalmente se quitaron la capa en su cuarto y Peter volvió a su forma normal.

-No puedo esperar ver la cara de los Slytherin al desayuno –Dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo y se dieron un abrazo triunfante.

-Somos geniales –Concluyó Sirius quitándose una lágrima imaginaria del rostro.


	6. Más que un cumpleaños

**VI Más que un cumpleaños**

En el Bosque Prohibido vivían miles de plantas y sustancias diferentes que lo hacían oler de una forma única y espectacularmente magnífica, y no hay nadie que viva fuera del Bosque que lo conozca tan bien como Remus Lupin y sus extraordinarios amigos. Pero él se rehusaba a aceptar en silencio y sin rechistar que alguien como Sirius Black le vende los ojos y lo guíe a través del Bosque abrazándole por la espalda. Bueno, tal vez lo último sí, pero creía innecesaria la venda.

-Joder Sirius, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Es sorpresa Moony. ¿Sabes lo que es-una-sorpresa?

-Claro, pero no hay muchos lugares al que ir en el Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Cómo sabes que estamos en el Bosque Prohibido? –Murmuró en su oído, deslizando la palabra "prohibido" de sus labios de una forma que debiera ser ilegal, como si fuera miel líquida, caliente, prometiendo más de lo que dice y de lo que se atreve a demostrar, entrando suave y a la vez rápidamente por el oído de Remus y calentando y haciendo temblar cada parte y recoveco de su cuerpo. Remus reprimió un escalofrío y en cambio bufó.

-Ya falta poco, Moony. –Remus contuvo un suspiro. Tenía una leve sospecha de lo que se traía entre manos.

-Padfoot… -Murmuró Remus-. En verdad no creo que todo esto sea necesario, podemos dejarlo hasta aquí e ignorar este día -. Dijo esperanzado, aunque en verdad sabía que discutir sobre eso era en vano.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Desaprovechar la oportunidad de festejar a nuestro Remus? Ni en broma.

Remus temía estas palabras. ¿Qué habrán hecho? No temería tanto si no estuvieran involucrados Sirius y James. Pero eran SIRIUS y JAMES, así que no podía esperar nada bueno del resultado. Pronto sintió que el suelo se allanaba bajo sus pies y que transpasaba más luz a través de la venda. A medida que se iban acercando llegó a su nariz el olor de la comida entrelazado con el fuerte olor del alcohol. Tal vez, pensó Remus, el alcohol no es tan mala idea. Sonrió. -Ya sabes –dijo Sirius como si nada-, no hemos planeado una gran fiesta, sólo nosotros cuatro. Pensé que te gustaría más eso a que celebráramos tu cumpleaños con todos los Gryffindor en la Sala Común. Fue difícil convencer a James, pero no quería que lo pasaras mal en tu día. –Terminó Sirius con aire serio. El corazón de Remus se apretujó un poco al escuchar estas palabras, pero suspiró aliviado y le agradeció a Sirius. Llegaron a un claro en el Bosque y Sirius le hizo parar. Le sacó la venda de los ojos y Remus vio tres mesas llenas de comida y botellas de alcohol y gaseosas. Aunque no había comido nada en todo el día, aun así, sabía que era demasiada comida para cuatro personas. James y Peter los esperaban y cuando le sacaron la venda gritaron "¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS MOONY!" mientras Sirius apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y le murmuraba lo mismo en su oído, y se separó inmediatamente yendo al lado de James. Remus sintió la pérdida como el hundimiento de un iceberg, pero sonrió y agradeció a sus amigos.

Remus no preguntó de dónde habían sacado la comida –se lo explicó como la desaparición de varias horas de la noche anterior de Sirius y James -, así que simplemente se dirigió a uno de los platos y se comenzó a servir. Vio con el rabillo del ojo que James y Sirius discutían sobre algo en volumen tan bajo que Remus no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero vio a Sirius negar con un gesto de la cabeza y a James poner cara de desesperación. Sirius volvió a hablar y James asintió, dijo unas palabras y le dio unos golpes en el hombro. Aunque intrigado, Remus lo dejó pasar, después de todo ellos eran más que mejores amigos –amigos y compañeros del alma de tal nivel que él no sabría explicar, su relación fuera más allá de todas las palabras- y compartían entre ellos muchas más cosas de las que él podría saber nunca, aunque, incluso, algunas de esas cosas tuvieran que ver con él.

Se sentaron en círculo los cuatro y comieron, hablaron y bebieron durante horas. Después de innumerables tragos, Sirius apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Remus y dejó escapar en un suspiro el humo de su cigarrillo. Remus reprimió el impulso de apoyar su cabeza contra la de Sirius y abrazarlo por la espalda, pero fue difícil. La piel que tocaba ardía bajo su tacto.

-Chicos ya está empezando a oscurecer, no creo que sea buena idea quedarnos en la oscuridad en el Bosque, mejor vámonos -. James pronunció con los últimos dejos de razón que le quedaban.

-No jodas Prongs, hemos estado innumerables veces en plena noche en el Bosque y no nos ha pasado nada, ¿Cuál es tu punto? –Sirius debatió.

-Mi punto… Padfoot, es que todas esas veces hemos sido animales acompañados por un hombre lobo –Apuntó a Remus-, ahora sólo somos nosotros y es mejor irnos antes de que la noche despierte a las criaturas del bosque.

-Bueno, si llegan a aparecerse te conviertes y las espantas con tus astas Bambi, porque no creo que pueda moverme de donde estoy. –Bostezó y se acurrucó aun más contra Remus, a quien los efectos del alcohol y de Sirius contra su cuerpo lo estaban dejando fuera de juego.

James se paró lo mejor que pudo y se tambaleó hacia la mesa donde dejaron una gran cantidad de poción para los efectos del alcohol -preparada especialmente por él- y tomó un gran vaso. Esperó afirmándose con las manos sobre la mesa y pasados unos minutos se encontraba bastante mejor. Le llevó un vaso a Peter y otro a Remus y luego se devolvió a buscar otro para Sirius.

-¿Cuál es la gracia de tomar alcohol si después tomamos esta clase de pociones? –Se quejó Sirius rechazando el vaso que le ofrecía James.

-La gracia es que puedes volver en dos pies al colegio. Ahora tómala que no podrás ni levantarte en ese estado. –Sirius se quejó murmurando palabras ininteligibles pero aceptó el vaso y se lo tomó de una vez. Enterró la cara en el antebrazo de Remus y pronto se levantó de mala gana. Junto con James hicieron desaparecer todo el escenario y se encaminaron de vuelta a su cuarto. James y Peter. Sirius y Remus.

Cuando ya estaban por llegar a los lindes del Bosque Sirius comenzó a caminar más lento retrasando también a Remus, James se giró para mirarlos pero siguió caminando y pronto se perdió de vista con Peter.

-¿Sirius? ¿Te encuentras bien? –Preguntó Remus realmente preocupado. Había visto pasar más vasos de alcohol por la garganta de Sirius que de ningún otro, incluso rompiendo su propio record. Sirius negó, con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-Estoy… estoy… estoy de todo menos "bien", Moony. –Murmuró en un tono ahogado. Los ojos asustados de Remus recorrieron su cuerpo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó mucho más preocupado que antes.

-Tú. –Desde siempre. Desde que lo vio por primera vez en el Expreso de Hogwarts. Desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó "¡Gryffindor!" sobre su cabeza y esperó ansiosamente a que hiciera lo mismo con Remus y su corazón se volvió loco de alegría cuando él se sentó a su lado en la mesa. La primera noche que compartieron el dormitorio y durmió en la cama de al lado. Al día siguiente cuando fueron a clases y se perdieron por los pasillos, juntos. Desde siempre. Desde el primer día. Y siente casi como si fuera una profecía que nunca, nunca ese sentimiento que se desborda de su pecho cuando ve a Remus se calmará o desaparecerá, y que incluso lo último que vea antes de su muerte va a ser a él, a su sonrisa calmada y perezosa y tranquila y relajante, y sus ojos que brillan cada vez que lo ve entrar o su rostro al terminar de hacer una travesura. Sí, está seguro que lo último que verá será a Remus Lupin y no puede permitirse pensar en morir sin ni siquiera haber besado esos labios que lo llaman y que ocupan cada parte de su ser, haciendo que sí, que lo único y todo lo que le pase sea Remus Lupin.

-¿Qué? –Murmuró Remus. Pero en vez de contestar se abalanzó contra sus labios y los besó y los mordió como si al día siguiente se fuera a acabar el mundo. Remus estaba tan sorprendido que se demoró en responder y cuando lo hizo Sirius ahogó un gemido. Sus besos sabían a alcohol y a tabaco y las manos de Sirius estaban en sus hombros, en su espalda, en su pecho, Dios, Sirius estaba en todas partes, como si tuviera que demostrarse que sí, que Remus estaba ahí. Remus gimió al mismo tiempo que Sirius cuando chocaron sus caderas y más abajo. Sirius mordió su cuello en el lugar de una antigua cicatriz para dejarles respirar y Remus aún no podía creer que Sirius Black le estuviera desabotonando la camisa.

-Sirius… -Gimió y volvió a besarle enterrando las manos en su cabello. Era Sirius y aún no lo podía creer. Se separó nuevamente y lamió una de las tetillas de Remus, haciéndole jadear. Pero de pronto algo de luz entró por su cabeza y separó lo suficiente a Sirius como para mirarle a los ojos -. Estás borracho. –Afirmó, pero sonó más como pregunta.

-No. Sí. Puede ser. Un poco -. Murmuró entre jadeos e intentó volver a besarle pero Remus lo detuvo.

-No sabes lo que estás haciendo. –Su voz sonó rota, como si intentara no desarmarse al decir estas palabras.

Intentó mirar a cualquier otra parte que no fuera Sirius.

-Remus… - La poción le había curado bastante como para llegar bien a su destino pero ciertamente aún estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol. Pero eso no significaba que le fuera más fácil decirlo. Puso una mano sobre el cicatrizado corazón del hombre lobo -. ¿Sientes algo por mí? –Sirius estaba asustado de la respuesta pero aun así mantuvo firme la mirada en los ojos de Remus, cuyo corazón palpitaba frenéticamente.

-Yo… -Pero no supo cómo continuar.

-Porque yo sí Remus. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti -. Esta vez fue Remus el que lo besó, pero esta vez de forma suave y casi dulce, todo su ser deshaciéndose por dentro en ese beso, demostrándole todo lo que sentía con el roce de sus labios.

Esa noche regresaron tarde, muy tarde a la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor.

Notas finales:

Quisiera disculparme por la tardanza. Lo siento mucho!  
>Espero que no me odien pero tienen todo el derecho de mandarme a Fluffy.<br>Pensé que tal vez fue muy pronto su beso pero Sirius ya sabía lo que sentía y nunca ha sido muy paciente, no?  
>Espero que estén muy bien, saludos (:<p> 


End file.
